A New Path
by six samurai of dragon order
Summary: What if the people of Earth never separated and were one people. How would this impact the protoss and the zerg? When they meet the greater galaxy, how will they change fate? Time and fate can change like the flip of a coin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a new path. If you don't know what this is, it is what a better humanity once was, but it became something else. However, this version was still well liked, so, with some edits, is now here.**

 **As chapters 2 - 9 are already done, and just need some edits done to them, they will be easy to bring out. I should be able to bring one chapter out each week until I reach chapter 9 (hopefully). Number ten has been partly done, but still needs some work to finish.**

 **Anyway, enough about me, let's get on with this stupid timeline. It's different then it was before, but I can't remember how it went. Don't read it if you don't want to.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get out, but life happened. Nothing I could do, plus I did delete the original so I had to rewrite this.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

2051 - The USA is the first country to land a person on mars. The other countries seeing this, speed up their research into space travel.

2064 - Japan, Germany, and Europe all launch their own space craft and race to get to mars first. Canada and Africa are a short while behind and need a few more years. Other countries have neither the man power nor the resources to build space ships.

2088 - Asian develops a new means of hiding both their troops and vehicles from both radar and thermal scans, but not sight. They begin to add this to a select group of troops and vehicles because of the cost.

2092 - Germany begins work on an armored assault walker to revolutionize war fare. However, current deigns need an attached power supply and are quite slow.

2100 - The first city is created on mars by Europe, called Lowell City. Lowell City paves the way for additional settlements.

2147 - Japan learns of Germany making armored assault walkers and begins working on their own powered armor to counter them. However, the suits need an attached power supply and are too bulky to move right. Money is poured into the suits to get them working as soon as possible.

2198 - The USA discovers warp space and how it can be used to make an ftl drive.

2202 - An ftl drive is finally completed and put into 'Hope'. Hope tests out how fast the drive core is by going around the sol system. It only takes a few days to visit each planet. The tests are a success.

2224 - Europe develops a primitive form of magnetic accelerator. Not very useful in its current state, however, if it can be miniaturized it can be used on vehicles and even infantry weapons. This would in time, remove the need for gunpowder and enhance the capabilities of their weapons far beyond what they can currently do.

2231 - Terran technology has progressed to a point where gravity can be created and/or manipulated through the use of gravity accelerators. This includes the use of hover vehicles for private transport, sensors installed to ensure that the hover laws are obeyed. Gravity accelerators become standard on starships.

2254 - Africa finds alien ruins on mars near one of their cities and begins excavation. Study of these ruins reveal new technology to them, all of it involving a material dubbed element zero. The African government hides the ruins from everyone, planning to use the technology to take over the other countries. They justify this because the other world powers constantly take resources from their land, and have been doing it for over two centuries.

2258 - The USA sends a fleet of 3 colony ships with 2 military escorts out to settle on a new world.

2277 - Africa declares war on Europe, and begins an attack on Lowell City not even an hour later. Africa shows vastly different technology than what the world was expecting, such as some kind of shield tech. The defenders, unprepared for an assault were quickly taken out.

Africa attacks Europe directly within days.

2278 - Africa initially gains large amounts of land, however, after Europe gets it act together, gets pushed back just as easily. The shield tech that the African military has, proves to not help that much more than normal armor. Their guns don't help them much either, other than having unlimited ammo.

Within six months of the war starting, the Africa government surrenders. Afterwards, they reveal where they got the tech and that the aliens were called protheans.

Governments around the world study the technology of the protheans, however, dismiss it, as worthless shortly after. The shields don't help much at all against standard guns, and the ftl drive, well, they already have one. The tech and everything from the ruins is quickly scrapped for materials and is given to Europe as compensation for the damages.

The knowledge about the protheans is quickly forgotten by the world within a few years, with only a few documents about them remaining.

2280 - Due to the possible threat aliens may one day pose to them, the leaders of the world gather together to discuss the unification of terran kind. Talks continue for months before the system for the new government is worked out, at least partly. While the talks continue to work everything out, the name was decided as United Earth Directorate, or UED.

Tech once used by individual nations were gathered to benefit the whole. From the US, the warp drive. Japan, powered armor. Germany, assault walkers.

However, while many of the technologies can be used, others still need to be developed more before they are ready. The powered armor still needs its power supply miniaturized before it can be used. The assault walkers, while closer than the powered armor, still need to be streamlined and is still a bit too slow.

Help is sent around the world to raise the living standard of all the people of the world. It is expected to take several decades before everything is complete.

Technology continues to progress at a steady pace.

2296 - Several colony ships are sent out to new worlds to settle. Some hoping to meet aliens, while others don't care. Many see this as a chance for a new life and to start anew. Three new colonies are created: Korhal, Tarsonis, and Tyrador. However, no sign of aliens anywhere.

2201 - Marks the start of the new century.

2231 - Most of the people of earth are living happily, but some aren't. It will take another 20 or so years before the project is complete.

It is during this time that miners find two strange resources.

While mining for iron and other valuable metals, a group of miners found a blue glowing crystal.

The crystal is reported to the nearest government office. Within half a day, a squad of government officials collected some samples of the crystal while saying thanks to the miners.

The other strange resource was discovered by a team of explorers mapping out Antiga Prime. The explorers saw a green tinted gas coming out of geysers. After reporting it, the team continued mapping out the planet. Another team of government officials came about a day later and collected a sample.

2234 - By experimenting with the now dubbed 'Vespene gas', the UED learned that it could be used as fuel for engines. However, compared to the output of Helium-3 that was being used before, Vespene gas produces nearly three times as much energy for the same amount.

The UED later informs the public about the Vespene gas and its uses. Several companies switch from extracting Helium-3, to Vespene gas.

Nick Kachinsky was able to grab large amounts of land on Antiga Prime and created a company called Kel-Morian Combine.

More experimentation continues on Vespene gas.

2236 - It is found out that by melting down the blue crystal and mixing it with select other metals, you can create a new alloy dubbed 'Neosteel'. Neosteel has been proven to be an exceptionally durable material, and quite light weight for such strength. The blue crystal is dubbed 'Verilarite'. Like Vespene gas, the public is informed about it.

Kel-Morian Combine, having vast plots of land on Antiga Prime, has access to vast amount of Verilarite. Thanks to this, Kel-Morian Combine has setup itself as one of the more powerful mining companies in existence.

With the existence of Verilarite and Vespene gas, people begin settling worlds in the now dubbed Koprulu Sector, looking for more.

2255 - Two new colony worlds are settled on the fringes of known space by people wishing to get away from the core worlds. They are both settled in the Sara System. It is unusual for having two habitable planets, Mar Sara and Chau Sara, and has an asteroid belt. As they are far away from other world, it will take much longer for the worlds to develop.

2295 - New designs for starships are made. The new design is called the Behemoth class, and has noticeable improvements over older models. The class is armed with burst laser batteries and much more powerful reactors to handle the energy requirements.

2308 - The UED grows concerned that about the lack of ship to ship weapons for their Behemoth class ships. While capable of taking on fighters and helping with ground support, they lack any weapon that can take out other ships of their size in a reliable timeframe.

While looking into it themselves, they inform several large companies about it to see what they can come up with.

2325 - Advances are made in the fields of robotics, clocking, and medicine. Work is done for gene therapy to help correct medical problems, but not much more than that.

2341 - After many years of testing, Kel-Morian Combine introduces the Yamato cannon. The Yamato cannon is retrofitted onto Hope for testing on an asteroid. The weapon takes over ten seconds to charge before destroying the medium size asteroid. Two flaws were found with the weapon. One: while powerful, the energy reserves for the Hope were nearly depleted and would take over ten minutes to fully recharge. And two: the magnetic field used to control and direct the blast wasn't strong enough and some energy leaked out, damaging the firing chamber.

While not as perfect as expected, the Yamato cannon is still added as the new main gun of all new warships. Work is done to fix the issues of the cannon.

2343 - The Umojan Protectorate (named after the planet of their main base, Umoja) (real creative name -_-, canon) introduces a new series of missiles called the J15 - Wolf, and a new laser point defense system. The missiles are overall better than their older counterpart, with improved tracking, evasiveness, and payload. The new twin laser batteries are more reliable at taking out enemy fighters and missiles, plus having a higher firing rate.

The Umojan Protectorate makes a name for itself as a weapon designer.

2344 - Powered Combat Suits become standard for armed forces everywhere. Improvements continue to be made. A new series of weapons are made by the Umojan to go along with the new suits.

These new weapons prove to be highly effective.

2345 - First contact is made with the protoss. Not much is learned because the protoss wish to be left alone. But what they do find out about is psionics. From the protoss, they learn more about what terrans can do and immediately pour resources to understanding more about it.

Special scanners are made to find individuals with psionic potential.

2385 - Protoss make first contact with the zerg, with fighting breaking out shortly after.

2389 - The protoss learn quickly that the zerg are much more of a threat than they first thought. They put more forces into the war effort.

2399 - A terran colony is attacked by the zerg, and are quickly over run, few survive.

The UED waste little time talking over what happen, and move to war. They move over three hundred Behemoth class ships and millions of soldiers to combat the threat.

2424 - A new class of warships is created with a focus on ground support and ground bombardment. It is called the Hercules and comes equipped with plasma torpedoes.

2433 - In order to keep up with the rapidly changing zerg organisms and the protoss ability to warp in anything they want, the UED modify their technology to better adept and fill more roles.

2442 - From the study of zerg biology, the UED create a new material called Bio-Steel with Regenerative properties. This new material quickly replaces Neosteel as the standard building material.

2463 - Space platforms are developed to fill a variety of roles, and better defend UED worlds.

2476 - A ghost operative by the name of Sarah Kerrigan is infested by zerg forces while defending civilians. The Overmind takes great interest in her, and plans to use her to complete his goal.

He creates a cerebrate to watch over the chrysalis she was in.

During this time, Zeratul teaches Tassadar to wield the powers of the Dark Templar.

Zasz is permanently killed by Zeratul. This creates a brief mental link between Zeratul and the Overmind; Zeratul learns of the Overmind's connection with the xel'naga and its plans for the protoss race, while the Overmind learns the location of Aiur.

Shortly after, the zerg assault Aiur in force.

2477 - After months of fighting, the protoss are pushed back, and would certainly lose if not for the timely arrival of 200 Behemoth class battlecruisers.

With help from the terrans, the zerg forces are pushed back.

Fearing defeat, and the death of more of his cerebrates, the overmind chooses to flee. To ensure victory Tassadar ordered Gantrithor to collide with the Overmind while he channeled the power of the Khala and Void through the ship itself. The resulting coruscating energies destroyed his body and the Gantrithor, and the unleashed power destroyed the Overmind itself.

Even with the battle won, Aiur lays in ruins, and will take decades to rebuild, but the protoss are thankful for the help the terrans gave.

The last of the cerebrates, without the overmind, die over the next few years.

2478 - Kerrigan awakes as the queen of blades and takes over the zerg swarm.

2499 - A researcher by the name of Egon Stetmann devises a force field made from ionized gas.

2502 - On the edge of the system of the newly settled world of Shanxi, an unknown object is found.

2503 - Contact.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Well people, here it is. A New Path.**

 **Now, I am sorry about the long wait, but life happened. Nothing I could do.**

 **I will have codex entries for each chapter here at the bottom after this chapter.**


	2. Note

**Hello everyone this is a note.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a few months, but life happened. School has been causing me problem after problem, so I haven't had much time to work on my stories. Now, some people have asked about updates. No matter what I say, update times can change, not every time, but they can change. Another reason I haven't updated is because I'm trying to make my own animated video. No idea how long that will take, but I'm making slow progress, hopefully no more than two more months, but I don't know.**

 **Just so everyone is aware, this is the order I update in.**

 **Zoid Nation**

 **We need a Miracle**

 **The Hidden People**

 **The Four Elements**

 **A New Path**

 **A Better Humanity**

 **I also have some plans for more stories that I plan to put out sometime this year. Not sure which ones or how many. I have quite a few stories out already, and I'm going to be putting out even more, I'm so smart. Why do I do this to myself?**

 **Everything is starting to level out some, but more problems may appear and slow me down. During the limited free time that I have for it, I am still working on my stories. I should have the next chapter for Zoid Nation done by the end of February, and after that, it will hopefully be smooth sailing. I make no promises tho.**


End file.
